No need
by summerjun
Summary: She thought she could do without him- but the feeling wasn't mutual... this is cheesy- it's better inside, promise
1. Chapter 1

She was sick of it. Sick to the teeth of lagging behind and needing saved. She might… well, be fond of Usui (she blocked any stronger emotion from entering her head), but she was independent. Strong. Hadn't she proven that when she became President of this school and whipped these excuses for life-forms into shape?!

Ok, he'd done a lot for her, jumping off buildings, hitting people, helping her, hitting people, the list went on… _But, if he hadn't taken that photo and had it with him, there would have been no need to jump off of roofs. Baka. And it's not like I'm weak- I can take people out for myself…_ She was resolved. Dependency on Usui had to stop. And it would.

At new years'?

Misaki shook her head at this suggestion in her soliloquy- to anyone watching, she must've looked crazy, but considering it was only august, she felt somewhat disgusted with her subconscious to want to hold onto him another couple months. It starts now.

As cheesy, theme-song inspirational tunes came on in her head (think "eye of the tiger"), Usui walked in. Staying sat at her desk, she looked up. "What do you want now?" Usui smirked, "now Pres, is that really the way to treat this nice guy who came especially to help with the paperwork?" He lifted his eyebrows.

Misaki would never normally have agreed anyway, but now that she had made her resolution, she was twice as determined. "I DON'T NEED ANY OUTER-SPACE ALIEN HELP!!" Usui looked somewhat politely puzzled. "Em… you ok Pres? Are you tired?" _Damn this patronising guy… I didn't need him before, I don't need him now. _"I'm fine" she said through gritted teeth, "now get OUT. Anyway, I'm already done." It was true that she had been moving at demon speed, attacking her daily tasks with severity which she hadn't had in a while. "I'm going to work. See you later." She left the room, self-congratulating herself, until she heard Usui following her as she went to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say, that although I also am very disappointed when I see a new KWMS fic which doesn't have Romance in the genre, I hope you read this! I started reading it from the beginning again lately, and it struck me just how often Usui steps into save her. But also, how awesomely Misaki fights. And I miss her. She was fun. So, really, while I adore loved up UsAki, the awkward stage at the start was My Favourite. **

**Oh yer, first fanfic, like, ever. So R&R and whatnot. Puhlease. Tried to keep it not too OC, (look at me, down with the lingo). Enjoy! (^3^) (I meant to put this at the start of the first chapter but I'm an idiot, so that's why it's here…)**

Chapter 2

Looking around, she saw him doggedly following her, looking straight ahead, and grinning widely when she saw him. She sighed inwardly.

_No giving up, you. This isn't…romantic, it's harassment and stalking._ _No reason to want him to keep doing it. None. _

She got off the train and walked straight to Maid Latte, getting changed in the staff room, and getting on with her shift, ignoring Usui, who was today here as a customer, and staring at her from the corner. Those three bakas were there too, being loud as usual, but today Misaki treated all 4 of her classmates with the same chilled demeanour.

It hit 7, the last hour before closing, and a group of middle aged men in suits entered, taking a table in the corner. They weren't regulars, and as was her wont, Misaki went over to them, feeling that the other girls would be at risk, but, of course, not worrying about herself.

"Welcome back, Masters. What can I get for you?" They looked at her, and she felt the skin- crawling sensation she only got from a few of the café's normally kind clientele. _Ew… I was right to not let the girls take this._

Honoka had just pled off early for a date anyway, so it was just Misaki and the manager in the kitchen left, as the shop as the customers filtered out. Bringing over the drinks and cake the men had ordered, she smelt the beer on their breaths, and from the brochure stuck in one guy's pocket, she concluded they'd just come from karaoke.

As she walked over, she heard them discussing this shop, and how they'd come here for a joke, "you're right, cute girls calling you master, it's great!" one of them smarmed. As she went round the table, leaving the purchases at the correct person's place, the man who had just made the comment about the café put a hand on her leg. Misaki turned around, her eyes glinting. "Go on, call me master!" he laughed, pulling her close. Misaki could see Usui getting up quickly from his corner, and decided to act so he wouldn't have to.

Grabbing the man, she tore away his hand and flipped him onto the table, spraying cream everywhere. _It's been a while since I beat anyone up. That felt good._ "Don't lay a hand on me, you! Now, get out." As the men, looked at each other, they did decide to leave, despite Misaki flipping one of them, probably because of the dark aura emanating from her every pore.

As the bell rang, signifying the door closing, she immediately lifted the plates and spoiled food, and carried them into the kitchen, not losing a shred of composure. She was used to stuff like that, but in the last while it had always been Usui standing between her and danger. She had forgotten her own ability. Smiling, she went to mop up the mess, bowing to the customers left, who all gave her a round of applause, aside from Usui, who had left already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you're still enjoying- if you're not, tell me about it!! Any response means there are still life forms outside my room. It's the only way I'll know. **

**Seriously.**

**I only just worked out how to do this line. (look below.) I'm still an idiot. R&R!! **

* * *

Feeling slightly dejected, she quickly brushed it aside with her own sense of victory. At nine, she left the café, pulling down the shutters before leaving through the back door with the garbage. Usui, as she half-expected, _not wanted, _she told herself, was there.

"Nice flip, Pres. I went and finished him off for you."

She turned to him with a look resembling halfway between resentment and halfway exasperation with a dollop of hatred, muttered "Baka" then stalked off.

"Ya hungry?" Usui trotted along in front of her, walking backwards. "Nope." "Wanna do something?" "Nope." Usui stopped, and as she swerved around him, he reached for her arm, and pulled her face close into his. Rather than blush and look away, as she normally did, she pushed him away.

"What?" Usui looked somewhat disappointed in this lack of reaction. "Pres, what's with you? What did I do now?" he asked, half-smiling. "You know what, Usui, I have a lot of work, so I'll just go home if it's all the same to you." She walked off, as Usui stood still, demanding inwardly what he could have done.

The next day, Misaki gave strict orders that only council members were allowed in the room, and even Yukimura rejected Usui's entrance, trembling from fear of repercussions from the President. As Usui looked dejectedly through the window, he asked the vice what he'd done. Yukimura shrugged, but whispered that Pres's aura was so strong that it was giving off vibes and bad karma. "And she muttered something about 'patronising,' and 'interfering'. But… I don't know who that could be. Heh." He looked nervous.

The alien raised an eyebrow and popped his gum, realizing that the Pres was either taking no notice of him, or pretending very well. He hoped it was the latter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, guys, I'm not a complaining sort of chap, but I would really appreciate more reviews. Even if you don't like it, give me some feedback, yer? and if it's SOO bad that you don't even want to waste virtual ink on it, then... well, I don't have any kind of ultimatum for that. But I hope it's not that bad.**

**If I don't get reviews...I won't update the next chapter!! (lol I'm trying and failing to be tough. I'm just looking out at a shrugging audience, who are like, "i could live without it...")**

**I digress. But this is the penultimate chapter. So, enjoy!! **

* * *

A week had gone past since Misaki had vowed to not rely on Usui. Unfortunately, she was, of course, determined and extreme in all she did, so she was now virtually shunning him. Usui, after a few days had seemed to give up, although he still came to the café, he sat listening to music, or worked quietly in the kitchen all the time. It was weird when she went in to pick up a dish and there was no tease, or MISA-CHAAAANNN! to greet her. Instead he handed her the plate, nodding with a slight, apologetic smile.

On this day, the weeklong anniversary, however, he had had enough. Misaki had walked home alone, either not waiting for him, or stalking off mid-conversation. She had taken to locking the doors to the Student Council room when she was in there alone, and always had her sheaf of papers completed by the time he came by, anyway. She started taking offenders out again, rather than letting Usui control the easily-male dominated boys.

In short, there was no reason for him to be around her, except for the pleasure of her company, and teasing her, both of which were very boring when there was no answer.

This evening, as she returned the mop to the kitchen after cleaning up, she ignored him, as usual, but he seized her shoulder, holding her where she was against the cupboard. "Ayuzawa." With this one calm, yet concerned word, she felt obligated to look up. But she didn't flush; she didn't look away in embarrassment.

In short, she had lost about all emotion, all _passion _she had had for him. He didn't care if she was pissed off, so long as she did something. The President was still standing, but was pale and had bags under her eyes, and bruises on her arm. He could only imagine what the monsters as school had done.

He looked into her eyes, looking for the reason she had begun to avoid him- he put it down to him beating up that sleazeball last week, but he didn't see _why._ "Why're you ignoring me? All I did was to take him out for you, I was helping you! No one's gonn-".

Misaki interrupted him here. "Didn't he leave? Wasn't I fine to take care of myself?!" her voice crescendoed as she got more and more ticked off, adding to her extreme tiredness, which she was determined to not show.

"Baka! I can take care of myself, and don't need a _boy_ to step in!" the word boy dripped with loathing, and Usui felt somewhat shocked. He knew Misaki hated guys, but he'd never placed himself in that category. He was different, because he looked aft- oh. "Ok, I understand. Sorry for interfering." As she watched him walk away, she could have kicked herself. His eyes had looked painful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, look it's the last chapter. I felt lonely and out of character when I had an Usaki imangining without love, so there's a very teeny bit. LOL. So, first one done- its worth is negligible... But, anyhow. Hurray!! Hope you enjoyed reading it... see you soon with one that will hopefully be a tad more... suiting to my fangirlness. XDD (oh yer, it's a bit sappy at the end...lol it sucks really. Read at your peril!!)**

* * *

At school, he no longer stuck his face up against the Council room door. He didn't walk her to work, or even hang around to walk her home. In fact, he simply ignored her.

_Good. Now I can concentrate._

But that was one thing she couldn't do well. Working, studying, she was fine, but give her a spare minute or two, and her head would become absent-minded, swimming with visions of that alien. She sighed. From down the hall, she heard shouting.

It was a gorgeous day, and those who weren't in the library were outside, sun bathing or kicking a ball around. Sun made most people calmer, even the delinquents who went to this school… She stormed down the hall, cornering sharply as she saw a crowd surrounding someone in the corner. 9 or 10 guys were around one, who didn't seem to be making any sound. They seemed to have finished beating him up, but still were there when Misaki approached.

"OI!!!" she dove in among the crowd, finding the victim. And froze.

Usui was sitting propped against the wall, blood coming down his forehead, his shirt torn. Misaki looked stunned, as he looked up at her, tiredly. She rounded on the guys - those who were stupid enough to hang around.

Carnage ensued.

Miskai knelt down beside the guy who had helped her so often, and putting one of his arms around her neck, started supporting him on the way to the infirmary. The culprits, still nursing their wounds were appeased only by the crisp 5000 Yen note in each of their pockets. Usui, as he stumbled to the infirmary, smiled inwardly, and play-acted on his instability more, tripping and nearly falling over. As misaki kept him upright, he muttered "thanks," milking it for all he was worth.

_Misa-chan, who can't act to save her life, won't guess. _As she let him onto the bed and rummaged around for some antiseptic and plasters, he smiled at her turned back. He didn't want to lie to her, but he really did need her.

Maybe not in as graphic way as he had shown today, but she was certainly instrumental in his life. Showing she was needed, he thought she would understand this mutual relationship. And as she sat beside him and looked after him in an unusually feminine way, he mumbled, "thanks, Pres. I really don't know what I would do if not for you." She smiled, her hair covering her face.

"How much did that cost you, baka Usui?" "Hmm?" he inquired innocently, although, truthfully, astonished that she had seen through it. She looked straight at him, raising her eyebrows. "Not. An. Idiot." Usui turned away, seemingly moody, but grinned as soon as she couldn't see his face. "Misa-chaaaannn! I can't believe you're accusing me of such a thing! I would've been a goner if not for you." She snorted, disbelievingly. He turned to face her straight on, leaning right in so their faces were almost touching.

"No, seriously." He said, all humour in his face gone. Misaki, the infamous boy-hater, sat, frozen. Usui, never one to let an opportunity slip, leant in quickly and kissed her on her slightly-parted lips.

Immediately, completely instinctively, she gave him the right hook which was known school-wide.

But she didn't leave the bed indignantly. She didn't need his help, but maybe it was nice to feel needed once in a while. Needed. And wanted.

Usui smilingly watched her as she looked down, blushing.


End file.
